Nightmare to Eqypt
by 5animefan
Summary: Mai Valentine is having nightmares again and decides to tackle them head on. She will meet up with some of those she has not seen for several years. Set after Atem left. 2009 Update Over 1 year later my notebook may be fixed and I will publish 4 more chap
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters; Kazuki Takahashi does. They just need some more adventures.

Somewhere in America, 4 years after the Memory Arc. Serenity is now 18, the majorYugi gang is 20 and 21, and Mai is 28. The gang has gone its own way with college and careers but still have a tight friendship circle. Yugioh GX, Yugioh R and Yugioh 5D have not happened.

Mai awoke with a start. She had the blankets twisted around her legs and she struggled to get free of them to sit up. She was cold and clammy as she managed to climb out of bed quickly looking around to make sure it was the nightmare and had not turned into reality. Her alarm clock said 3:00 am. She raked her fingers through her hair pulling it away from her face as she staggered to the bathroom.

Mai turned on the light and headed for the sink and the mirror above it. Her reflection looked back at her, pale with dark circles under her violet eyes which looked haunted. Yanking the shower curtain aside, she started the water to a warm steamy blend and removed her nightgown to climb into the shower.

The water pelting down on her felt so good as it warmed her cold skin up. She used the lavender scented shampoo and then reached for the same scent in shower gel. "Now if this just works as advertised" thought Mai, "Aromatherapy to relax and help you sleep. The dreams are getting worse again and I thought this was all over. I am not dreaming about my time with Dartz but why now am I dreaming about being trapped in the glass pyramid with the sand pouring down as I watch the others play in the ocean. His voice just keeps repeating "My dear, you are stuck here with me forever" I thought this was all behind me. Why now? What triggered them again? I have not seen any of them since I left after waking up in Valon's apartment. Oh sure I watched them in secret a few times, but I have not made contact with them. I'm just not yet ready to face up to them.

I did encounter Seto Kaiba here in America when I entered a tournament with Vivian Wong but Vivian snapped him up before we exchanged more than a formal greeting so I did not get to ask him about the others. Whether or not he would have given me any info or not as the last time I saw him I was a knight on the game board in Dartz's duel against the Pharaoh and Kaiba. Seto Kaiba was trying to take me out first so I don't know what he might have told me. I wouldn't think that triggered this dream actually nightmare I have been having the last 2 weeks."

Mai turned off the water and climbed out onto the bath mat.

After toweling off with the warm towel provided by the hotel and pulling a clean nightgown over her head, she was ready to head for the kitchenette.

"Hot tea is next and then back to sleep or try to sleep" Mai thought as she headed to the little kitchenette in her hotel room.

After putting the water on to heat in the little coffee maker, she sat down at the small table and picked up pen and paper.

"Now to make a list of what I see in the dream" as Mai started writing. After looking at the list and seeing many of the items were related to Egypt and duel monsters, Mai heard the voice she kept hearing in the dream. "My dear it is only a matter of time" whispered Marik in her head.

"Egypt, it all seems related to Egypt. Yugi had Egyptian connections. Is there anything around here that would help me learn more besides traveling to Egypt? What or who can help me explain the dreams, even though no one will believe about the Shadow Realm."

Just then the coffee maker finished and Mai poured the hot water on the tea bag in the teacup. She added some sugar and went back to the table. There was a glossy folder labeled attractions.

She picked it up and opened it. Restaurants, tourist traps, fast food, night clubs, museums and more. Picking up the section on museums, she saw that the Vandemeer Historical Museum was featuring a traveling exhibit on Egypt and would still be open for the next several days. The specialty was the life and times of the people of Egypt in the days of the Pharaohs.

"Tomorrow that is where I'll go. Maybe someone there can help me." Mai finished her tea and noted the time the museum would open. After rinsing her cup out and disposing of the tea bag, Mai set her alarm. Fluffing up the pillows and straightening the blankets, Mai felt calmer now that she had a course of action to follow. Crawling into the bed she felt capable of having a few hours of sleep before the alarm went off.


	2. The Trip to the Museum

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-gi-oh_ or its characters; Kazuki Takahashi does. They just need some more adventures.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is my first fic here, actually first writing since book reports in school and the few plot bunnies that never got far. So I am still learning quite a bit. I decided to publish chapter by chapter just to keep me motivated. I got a wow feeling to see my first story chapter on line so the motivation did work. I have been especially encouraged by all the great writers on this site and fandom, especially those who left reviews whose works here I have really enjoyed.

Mai slapped her hand on the alarm clock to still the shrill ringing and sat up grabbing the clock to turn it off. Throwing the covers off, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

She made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine to get ready for the day. Looking in the mirror Mai thought 'Well that is good, I do look like I had some sleep. The best part was no more dreams and hopefully after today, I will learn something from the exhibit that might be triggering them or another source of answers.'

After a steamy shower Mai wiped off the mirror to see her reflection to comb the tangles out of hair. Yesterday she had gone to a stylist and had her long golden blonde hair cut to where it fell just halfway down her back. She had donated the cut locks to a group that would make wigs for the use of those who had lost their hair. She decided she liked the shorter style and it took her away from the wild and rough look she had acquired when she was with the DOMA group. She grimaced thinking of those years. She personally avoided the dark leather clothes she had worn then and had sold her motorcycle as she just did not want to think of that time when she had betrayed those who had called themselves her friends.

The memories washed back to her especially Joey Wheeler. He had been so exhausted from his duel with Valon but she had taunted and challenged him to duel her. Joey had proved his friendship to her by not giving up on her but had thrown her out of the Orichalcos seal so his soul was taken instead. Those were not good memories for her. Valon and Joey had both tried to save her in the end. She had realized after the spell of the seal was broken on her that both were her friends but she could not face up to them.

'Here it is four years later and I still have not returned to see them. I wonder where Valon and Joey are and how they are doing. I just never went back and tried to locate them. I saw Joey's name in duel monsters news playing in tournaments I avoided.'

Mai thought some more, 'It was so strange and totally pathetic of me that I was so lonely and needy. Here I was 7 years older than them and an adult while they were still teens. They were more adult than I was more often than not after Battle City.' I just seemed to lose what I had gained during Duelist Kingdom in personal growth.'

Thoughts of Joey and Valon still in her mind she exited the bathroom shaking her head at herself and moving back to the bedroom to select clothes for her outing.

Attired in black dressy pants, black leather shoes, white and purple dressy 3/4 sleeve top with matching over shirt, Mai looked at her reflection. 'This outfit should do, nothing too flashy or sexy to call extra attention to me and get unwanted men trying to hit on me.' When at tournaments Mai usually went for revealing outfits that flaunted her curves as she knew men would think she was just a bimbo and then enjoyed defeating them proving she was not just a trophy girl. She liked the added advantage of them not thinking thru their card plays as they kept trying to look at her cleavage or legs.

Grabbing up her field bag, she made sure she had a notebook, pen, money, room key, snacks and her cell phone. Mai never left without her bag that took place of a purse and it had served her well on the many outings that could turn into very long days.

Leaving the room, she made sure the door was locked and went down the hall to the elevator. Entering the elevator she pressed the lobby button and started descending. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Mai exited the elevator where one of the hotel employees greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss Valentine, breakfast is being served in the dining area." said Mr. Clemens.

Good morning, Charles, I'll be visiting this morning and not eating here." said Mai. She continued, "How is your wife doing with the grandchildren?" Mai had come to like Charles Clemens, a retired military man, who now served as security for the Hansen Hotel. He had diverted a group of men who had over celebrated an evening out on the town and they thought she should celebrate with them in their rooms. Then the next day she had spent the afternoon in the city park located in the same block as the hotel and rescued a 5 year old boy child who had fallen in the duck pond. He had turned out to be Shawn Clemens who was there with his grandma, Mary Clemens. Charles had shown up to meet his wife and 2 grandchildren for a picnic and they had invited Mai to join them.

Mai thought to herself, 'I have changed lately. I would never have helped rescue the child and then stayed for a picnic with them. Now I have a new set of friends as I let myself get acquainted and shared about myself with them. In the past I would be feeling so lonely, almost depressed after finishing a tournament and clear out as fast as I could to head to the next city or country. I would shop to cover up the loneliness and then surround myself with material goods to make up for the lack of family and friends.

Mai left the lobby behind and went out into the early morning sunshine and thought, 'It's going to be a nice day, so maybe this is a good sign for my visit to the museum.'

She waved a taxi over, climbed in and gave the driver her destination. The taxi driver skillfully navigated the morning traffic and pulled up to a drop off zone at the museum. The museum was very old, very large with many new additions. A colorful sign outside advertised the Egyptian display and directed visitors to the ticket window. The admissions lady explained she could also purchase a special ticket that would put her in a group with an Egyptologist who would guide the group thru the display and do a question and answer session. Mai decided to buy the extra ticket. The lady smiled and directed Mai over to a small group forming by one of the gift shops.

Mai headed over and was relieved to see the group did not seem to have any members who would pay undue attention to her. Another middle aged blonde lady in a blazer jacket with the museum logo walked up and said, "Please follow me as I will lead you to the wing housing the Egyptian display. Pictures and videos are not allowed in the museum and food and drink only in the cafeteria. You may buy pictures and videos in the gift shop later." She lead them along a hallway that offered many openings leading to different wings. She turned down the second doorway on the left and explained. "We decided so many displays only show the wealthy Pharaohs and royalty but never cover the working people, families and those not connected to the royal line. This exhibit will try to explain the way of life in old Egypt in many walks of life including the royal. You will actually walk in some recreated living quarters and feel part of the time. I now will turn you over to one of the Professors who is traveling with this display. This is Professor Hawkins from America who has studied in Egypt for most of his career and lived among the people recording the old stories."

Mai blinked and was stunned. 'Could this be the same Professor Hawkins, grandfather of Rebecca Hawkins, who was involved in the Orichalcos? I never met him but I hear the others talk about him. Would he know who I am and what my connection was with that time?' Mai felt uneasy and rather a sinking feeling in her tummy as she turned to look at Professor Hawkins. He was a scholarly looking, grandfather type. He did not appear to be threatening or overbearing. Rather he seemed distracted talking to someone in a side room. Mai breathed a sigh of relief as he did not single her out and denounce her as an evil person.

Professor Hawkins cleared his throat and stated, "We are going to divide the group into two smaller groups and my intern will take half of the group. This way we can not be over crowded in the displays and you will have more time for questions. We will then switch groups so you will have the advantage of learning from two of us. This half will go with my assistant." Professor Hawkins pointed to the small group Mai had moved into. "Please enter the room behind you where my intern will introduce himself to you."

Mai's group turned around and headed thru a doorway that looked like golden sand formed into an entrance of a house. The lights were dimmer and the feeling was like stepping back into time with the scents, noises and colors of old Egypt. Mai was the last of the group to step thru the door. She looked ahead and could see a young slender man with his back to the group. He was dressed in Egyptian finery as a royal or priest would wear. He looked to be about five foot and ten inches tall or just a little taller than Mai. He turned around.

"Welcome to the display of old Egypt. My name is Yugi Motou. I am working on my degree in archaeology specializing in Egypt."


	3. Yugi?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters; Kazuki Takahashi does. My ibook failed me and this is a recovered file on a different computer. So excuse the mess. Trying to save the rest of the chapters.

Mai▓s breath caught in her throat. Her thoughts raced wildly ▒What the hell, Yugi Motou here! So far he had not seen her as she was standing at the back of the crowd. Damn, was she ready to face him yet? She felt Yugi would be one of the first to forgive her. She thought back to him standing up for her at DK against Panic, then her duel with Tea when he realized she had Harpie▓s Feather Duster but not played it so Tea could win the duel against her and get Yugi▓s star chips back. Then later at Pegasus▓s castle, she had trash talked, and made Yugi think. Yugi had bounced back and won. Then he had taken the blast from Ra to protect her and Joey but not before he had tried to help her in her fight against Marik. Yes Yugi was the most likely to forgive her and not hold her past actions against her. Mai took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts and hurried after a lady in a red suit.

Mai followed the group thru the doorway where Yugi was lecturing about family life of the common ancient Egyptian. He was demonstrating some of the tools they used in food preparation.  
Mai half feeling dazed since seeing Yugi, hung back of the tour group. Next thing she realized she was alone in the exhibit and a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

⌠Miss, the group has moved on. You need to catch up with your tour■ said the masculine voice from behind her. The voice then morphed into a dark shape in front of her.

⌠Mai!■exclaimed Yugi in surprise.

Mai felt frozen to the spot and realized, ▒I need to breathe and focus. Come on, I can do this.▓ Mai took a deep breath and said ⌠Hello Yugi■ in a quiet voice very far from her boisterous voice of DK days.

⌠Mai, I need to get you and I back to the tour group.■ Yugi stated and then continued, ⌠I have the rest of the day off after this group finishes. Please stay after the tour finishes. I▓ll take you to lunch where we can talk. We do need to talk.■ Yugi reached a hand out for Mai▓s hand and pulled her along with him. He expertly guided her thru the doorway into the next room of the exhibit where the group merged with Professor Hawkins▓ group.

Mai▓s thoughts ran thru several mazes. ▒I did it. Yugi did not ignore or reject me, better yet he did not censure me. How in the hell did he get so tall? Even more so when did he get such a take charge attitude? Are the others here? Joey? Tea? Tristian?▓ Moved along by the crowd Mai drifted thru the rest of the exhibit until they got to the final stop.

⌠Now is question and answer time. Mr. Motou and myself will gladly try to answer any questions you might have about Ancient Egypt. Also there are many fine books covering Ancient Egypt in the bookstore section of the gift shop. The gift shop is located by the main entrance. Now just raise your hand and we will try to take everyone in order,■ stated Professor Hawkins.

Mai quickly raised her hand and Professor Hawkins called on her.  
⌠Miss your question would be?■

⌠Were there people who took care of the burial sites after the tombs were sealed, particularly someone who would be a tomb keeper. What would this person have for duties?■ Mai questioned.

Professor Hawkins and Yugi stared at Mai. Professor Hawkins cleared his throat, ⌠I am only aware of very few that would have been called a tomb keeper. The family was to watch over for the return of a Pharaoh. They were to keep the tomb in readiness and accessible to the outside world for when the returned Pharaoh would venture out to reclaim his throne. These families were left at the tombs and forgotten. They either died out or eventually realized to survive they had to leave the entombment. The common practice was to prepare the tomb for the afterlife. After burial, the tombs were sealed, false entrance made, traps set, or even covered up. Once this was complete, the living left to return to their lives. Often the tombs were not visited again unless someone else was to be buried in them. I hope this answers your question?■

Mai nodded her head at him. The answers to her questions had not really satisfied her. There must be more. She felt that something was missing, that she had overlooked it and it hovered just outside her reach.

The group finished up their questions and moved towards the gift shop. Mai headed for the book section. After picking up and handling several volumes, she placed them all back on the shelves. Mai gave a sigh. ▒Just not what I▓m looking for, oh hell I don▓t even know what I▓m really looking for . It▓s just out of grasp but so far nothing is clicking to get me that elusive tidbit.▓

Mai headed to the entrance of the gift shop and left without any purchases. Out in front, several benches had been placed to give visitors a rest, or the a waiting spot for someone who was not interested in the gift shop but the rest of their party was. Seeing a vacant one, she plopped down on it to await Yugi. Several men passing by tried to catch her attention but she kept her attention focused on her ticket in her hand.

One blond man who appeared to be in his thirties stopped, ⌠Need some company?■ Mai was ready for a quick get lost reply but was speechless when Yugi slid onto the bench with her. Yugi gave the guy a look that challenged him to stay in the immediate vicinity. The guy sensed his company wasn▓t needed and moved on.

Mai was secretly amused. ▒This man beside her was not the sweet, innocent, almost childish Yugi she had last seen. He had gained confidence and seemed to feel comfortable in his own skin now. Besides increasing his height considerably, he had filled out. He was slender and hinted at a muscular build. Yugi did not have the bulging muscles that gym jocks always tried to parade around her showing off what 8 hours of gyms, personal trainers and steroids could do. His was the body of long hard hours working in the field, hiking, hauling, carrying under extreme weather conditions.  
He had a light tan which made his blond hair seem to glisten under the fluorescent lights. The tricolor hair was much subdued into shorter locks. He still wore it in spikes but it was professionally cut and styled. He was no longer gelling his hair straight up to add to his height. Yugi was dressed in Columbia hiking shoes, black Levi jeans adorned with the leather and metal belts he favored, khaki shirt embroidered with a university logo worn over an expensive black tee shirt and a tricolor precious metals chain with a small inverted pyramid finished off his attire.

His eyes so much the color of hers looked amused at her silent inspection of him.

⌠Mai, did you drive here?■ asked Yugi.

⌠I took a taxi from my hotel.■ Mai replied.

Yugi jumped up from the bench and extended his hand to Mai. ⌠Let▓s go. I▓ve got a rental out back in staff parking and we can beat the lunch crowd to Frankie▓s.■ Mai placed her cold hand in his warm hand then Yugi was pulling her up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and directed her to a side door marked employees only. The door led to a hallway lined with employee work areas, lockers, restrooms, break room and an outside entrance. They exited the building and walked a long distance until they came to a bright red and chrome Mazda 3. Yugi unlocked the doors and held the passenger door open for Mai. Mai climbed in and placed her bag at her feet. She fastened the seat belt. Yugi snapped his seat belt closed and then started the car. He headed out of the parking lot towards the north away from the museum.

Yugi adjusted the rear view mirror and said ⌠Mai, what▓s going on? Sudden interest in Egypt and especially a tomb keeper?■ We, especially Joey, hunted for you after you left. Kaiba searched all his databases of duelists and tournaments and could not locate you. Then we saw you pop up here and there with Vivian Wong and then nothing. ⌠

Mai, suddenly feeling lonely and sad that they had looked for her but never found her, answered, ⌠After Joey pushed me out of the ring and I went to challenge Dartz, Raphael intercepted me. He was so enraged with me and dueled me. As you know, I lost. I woke up later in Valon▓s apartment far away from Dartz▓s company. Valon was still unconscious. I could not face up to him, Joey or anyone else. I did what I always did. I ran to escape myself. But this time I realized I would have to face up to my deeds. Luckily, my name was not connected with any criminal charges from Pegasus or anyone else. Or maybe not luck if someone covered up my involvement. I tagged team dueled with Vivian Wong for awhile. I had my game back. I could duel for the fun and challenge of it. I wanted to make myself worthy of Joey▓s friendship and belief in me. I was ashamed that I had given up on friendship and then let power corrupt me. That power did not bring real power or happiness. I just felt more alone.■

⌠I then decided to travel to see if I could find if I had any relatives still left alive in America. I was originally from America but my parents moved me to Japan when I was only a few years old. My parents died in a boating accident after I had graduated high school so I had no ties here any longer after my former nanny passed away. I sold the house and settled any outstanding financial affairs. I knew the midwest town I was born in and decided to see if I had any family left. Unfortunately all that I could find was that my mother▓s sister and husband were deceased and I had one cousin who seemed to resent me turning up. I entered local tournaments and worked up to regionals and nationals which is how I got here. I just finished 2nd in the North American Northern tournament. Now I am just a substitute to play in the North American All Regions Tournament that will be held next month.■ Mai continued telling Yugi, ⌠Between tournaments I worked on some of the gambling cruises and casinos when they needed a relief person. This pays for decent rooms while I▓m hitting the road.■ She was really surprised that all of that had poured out of her mouth like a dam had broken and the water flowed on and over. He would think she was such a twit and so pathetic.

Yugi pulled into Frankie▓ s cement parking area and turned off the car. He released his belt and motioned for Mai to do the same. Yugi climbed out and went around to Mai▓s side. Mai had already had the door open and begun climbing out. Yugi walked alongside her as they headed to the entrance of the Italian restaurant. Mai noticed several women of all ages checking Yugi out. Yugi did look like an adventurer with that Indiania Jones look minus the hat. She noticed he did not get embarrassed by being observed as he would have a few years ago. Maturity sat well on Yugi.  
Once in they were quickly seated at a small secluded table along the courtyard. A waitress showed up to take their orders. Yugi order the house sampler and Mai decided to order the same. The waitress quickly brought them some ice tea and left to attend others.

⌠Now Mai, tell me why you told me everything except the Egypt part■ Yugi questioned Mai.

Mai took a quick sip of her tea and looked around. So far they were the only ones along this side of the courtyard. Yugi was looking at her as if his patience would outlast any ploy she had to avoid the question.

⌠Mai, What happened?■ said Yugi in the voice that seemed to command attention, and was yet soothing. It was familiar and yet different to Mai. Almost like the change that took over when he had been dueling back in the DK and BC days but this was different. Mai stopped to think this puzzle over about Yugi▓s voice. ▒Puzzle, Puzzle, why am I thinking about a puzzle when I think of Yugi▓s voice. Mai looked at Yugi and realized he no longer wore the large gold inverted pyramid that she had become so familiar seeing around his neck. What had happened?▓

Yugi's voice broke thru her thoughts, ⌠Mai, I▓m waiting. Why do you need to know about tomb keepers and their behaviors?■


	4. Chapter 4 Catch Up

"Yugi, I just keep having dreams from Battle City and they are hazy dreams of the tombs of Egypt" Mai replied. Her heart rate increased as she waited for Yugi to respond to her answer. She wondered if he would think she was still mentally unstable since her choices since then, namely her involvement with Dartz.

Yugi and Mai were both silent as the waitress brought their lunches to them. The waiter refilled their drinks and left. Mai nervously played with her napkin folding it back and forth while waiting for Yugi to speak.

"Mai, are you still plagued with dreams of the Shadow Realm? Why did you not try to contact me or someone? I would have tried to help you." Yugi said sadly.

"Yugi, I know how your group felt about me after Dartz. I could not seek help from you after all I did against you. I did not know my own mind afterwards and all my beliefs and thoughts were so jumbled up so I just took off and got back to my beginnings of dueling to try to recapture the old me. I hooked up with Vivian Wong for tag team dueling and spent the first 2 years traveling with Viv all over the world. It was a good distraction and the nightmares went away mostly. Viv kept me on such a tight, hectic schedule I was exhausted enough that the dreams did not come. Now they are back this past year." Mai quietly told Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Mai, that we were not there for you. Joey especially wanted to look for you but his resources were limited. We even asked Kaiba to try to find you for us. He couldn't locate you as you didn't enter any of the registered tournaments."

Yugi sadly answered.

Mai felt a little shock and surprise that they had tried to look for her. Her hands shook as she thought about Joey Wheeler. He was part of her problem. She had unintentionally been attracted to him and even a little in love with him even knowing he was in school and she was out in the world. It was all part of the Joey and Valon triangle that had made her such an easy target for the false power Dartz had provided. She had felt weak with them and had tried to prove they had no affect on her and that she was superior. Oh how wrong she had been.

"I needed to be alone and grow up again, Yugi. I needed to go it alone at that point and really evaluate myself. I am pretty good now except for the dreams." Mai answered Yugi trying to reassure him and herself she had made the right decision.

Mai and Yugi finished their chef salads, left a tip and arose to go pay the bill. Yugi put out his hand and said "I've got it today, Mai."

They exited the restaurant and went to the car. They drove back to the museum.

"Where are you staying? I will come by after work. I think I have a plan to help you with the tombkeepers info and we can catch up on what you have missed with everyone" Yugi said as they headed toward the museum.

Mai headed into the public entrance of the museum as she waved at Yugi going into the employee entrance. She spent the rest of the afternoon studying the displays and picking up some tourist brochures on some of the reference places in the exhibit.

After going to her room Mai took a quick shower and searched in her wardrobe to find something for her night with Yugi. She discarded all thoughts of wearing anything too revealing as she didn't want Yugi to think she was using sex to get him to do what she wanted as she had done with so many others. Yugi was not the person to use and Mai realized she cared about Yugi and knew he was sensitive. It made her think of the card game she had surrendered to him in Pegasus's castle when he had been deeply divided in his mind about letting the Pharaoh take control. She had used her smart talking and own personal logic to get him to realize he could be in control of his actions.

She picked out her favorite black boots, purple mini skirt but longer than her usual, white cami layered with purple over shirt. It was both accepted as casual and dressy enough to be admitted to any establishment that Yugi might pick to take her to tonight.

Mai finished up her hair and made sure it was not too poufy as she really wanted Yugi to take her seriously. She quickly sprayed some hairspray to keep it tamed down and heard knocking on her door.

Mai quickly went out and answered the door. Yugi walked in and Mai thought to herself he had become quite a handsome man. Yes, Yugi was definitely a man now and she wondered if he and Tea were still together.

"Mai, I have made arrangements with Professor Hawkins for dinner tonight and our plans should come together with him. He keeps a small place in town. So we need to hurry over there?" Yugi quickly helped Mai with her coat and they went down and caught a taxi.

Professor Hawkins had a townhouse and he greeted them at the door.

"Yugi, welcome and Miss Valentine, please come in. My housekeeper has a meal all prepared and she is waiting to serve it before she goes home." Professor Hawkins said as he took their coats and put them on a hall tree.

A small cozy dinner was set up for the three of them and the housekeeper served them. Small talk was made over the meal. After finishing the meal the housekeeper cleared everything away and brought them wine for an after dinner drink.

"Professor, you may remember all the past four years ago and the adventure we all had with the various goings on in the Egyptian card game. Mai was imprisoned in the shadow realm and is still having bad dreams and visions from that time. I think if she could go with us to Egypt this week on our latest expedition and study first hand the pyramids and tombs that would help her. She is willing to work as my assistant and she is used to the conditions we will encounter. So I hope you have considered what we talked about earlier." Yugi stated in clarifying to Mai what he had set up with the Professor.

"Rebecca has just informed me she is not available for this trip as she is traveling with Duke Devlin to meet with Pegasus for a new business deal so we will be short helping hands." replied Professor Hawkins.

"Rebecca and Duke Devlin?" Mai questioned before she thought about it. "Oh excuse me, I did not mean that in a bad way." she finished up.

Professor Hawkins smiled, "Yes they have been dating for 6 months now, Duke had appointed himself as Rebecca's watch dog back those four years ago and that friendship grew into more. They have been working with Pegasus and Kaiba Corp. making social media games and Kaiba won't go to Pegasus's island so Becky and Duke will do the traveling.

They discussed arrangements and clothing Mai would need for the trip. Yugi gave Mai names of the outfitters in town they dealt with and plans to hit the stores tomorrow to stock up on items not available for them in Eqypt.

After bidding Professor Hawkins a goodnight, they headed back to Mai's suite.

Mai invited Yugi in for some coffee and catch up conversation. They sat in the small kitchenette area waiting on the coffee to brew.

"Thank you, Yugi, for all that you have done tonight. I can't express how much this means to me to see if it will cure my nightmares." Mai thanked Yugi with a soft voice.

"Now I suppose you want to know what has happened to the gang," Yugi smiled. Mai noticed his smile had a little sadness to it.

"Yes, guess I know that Rebecca and Duke Devlin ended up together. How is Tea?" replied Mai.

"Tea is dancing in some lead roles on Broadway productions and also teaches specialized dance classes. She went on to university and got a degree so she could be an instructor if something happened with her dance career. She keeps in touch with all of us by Facebook and email and hopes to be back in Domino next year. She plans to teach there for a year after she has the baby." Yugi sadly stated.

"Congratulations, Yugi, I didn't know you and Tea had gotten married, much less started a family." Mai was smiling as she congratulated Yugi.

"I didn't marry Tea, Mai, she married Mokuba Kaiba." Yugi smiled sadly.

"Oh, Yugi, I am so sorry. I thought when I left the two of you were together." Mai feeling just terrible apologized to Yugi.

"She got a job working for Kaiba Corp. when she was going to university that involved working with Mokuba and it went from there. Seto was not thrilled but he got over it when he found out he was going to be an uncle." She was in one country and I in another and our relationship did not stand the distance or Mokuba's charm. I am happy for them but it was hard to let her go." Yugi explained.

"Actually Seto also hired Joey and Tristan to work for him while they go to university. They are still attending and are part of internal Kaiba Corp. security. They help scout for problems at tournaments and other functions. Seto decided they were they safest employees to have and would be trustworthy. They also monitor all the other security teams and they are not part of the physical teams. Serenity is taking medical classes and she has a strong friendship with Tristan but neither of them say they are dating. I think they want to wait until she graduates as Serenity's mom would make life hard for Serenity if she knew they were dating." and Yugi smiled at that.

Isis has been to visit and stay with us a few times and seems to keep Joey and Seto in line as she works with them on authenticating some cards. She has accompanied both of them to social events but nothing has been said. Seto is really not into the dating game unless he has someone to make the media take notice and then it is Isis or Vivian Wong.

Joey has been casually dating different school students but nothing serious. He hangs out with Tristan and Ryou mostly on guys nights when we get together.

No one else has gotten married" finished Yugi.

Mai could feel her heart racing and the coldness in her body when Yugi mentioned Joey. She had been afraid of what Yugi was going to say. She knew he was just not waiting around for her as that was ridiculous. She herself had dated off and on since that time. But deep inside she was glad to know he was not married yet. She was still mixed up on her feeling for him.

"And you Yugi?" Mai asked softly.

"Single and not dating currently. Though I did take Vivian out for a few of the tournament publicity events. That woman is non-stop talk and energy. I don't know how you two survive each other" Yugi laughed as he said this.

"What about you Mai?" Yugi very seriously questioned her.

"No one Yugi, no commitments, no relationships" answered Mai. "I had to heal myself before bringing anyone into my life and I still have a ways to go with this dream issue".

They finished their coffee and Mai walked Yugi to the door.

"Shopping tomorrow, packing and shipping and off to Egypt we go Mai. I think you will find your answers there." Yugi bent and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek and left.

Mai closed the door and was surprised how much Yugi's slight kiss left her feeling sad.

She headed off to the bedroom to call it a night and be prepared for tomorrow.


End file.
